Rotten to the Core
"Rotten to the Core" is a recurring song from Disney's Descendants franchise, first appearing the 2015 Disney Channel Original movie Descendants. It features Mal and the VK's Jay, Evie and Carlos De Vil as they gloat about how evil they are. The song was also used as the opening theme for the animated television series Descendants: Wicked World. The film version was performed by Mal's actress actress Dove Cameron, Jay's actor BooBoo Stewart, Evie's actress Sofia Carson, and Carlos' actor the late Cameron Boyce. The television version was performed by just Evie's voice actress Sofia Carson. Lyrics Film= They say I'm trouble They say I'm bad They say I'm evil That makes me glad A dirty no-good Down to the bone Your worst nightmare Can't take me home Ugh, so I've got some mischief In my blood Can you blame me? I never got no love They think I'm callous A low-life hood I feel so useless Misunderstood! Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world! I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core Call me a schemer Call me a freak How can you say that? I'm just... unique! What, me? A traitor? Ain't got your back? Oh, we're not friends What's up with that? So I'm a misfit So I'm a flirt I broke your heart? I made you hurt? The past is past Forgive, forget The truth is You ain't seen nothing yet! Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world! I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core |-|Wicked World= Let's set it off, oh yeah... Mirror, mirror, in the night, show a girl a little light! They say I'm trouble They say I'm bad They say I'm evil And that makes a glad A dirty no-good Down to the bone Your worst nightmare Can't take me home So I got some mischief in my blood Can you blame me? I never got no love They think I'm callous (Ugh) A lowlife hood (Oh yeah!) I feel so useless Misunderstood... Hey! Mirror, mirror, on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world... I'm rotten to the core! Rotten to the core! I'm rotten to the core! Who could ask for more? I'm nothin' like the kid next, like the kid next door! I'm rotten to the (core!) I'm rotten to the.... Core! Listen up now Call me a schemer Call me a freak How can you say that? I'm... I'm just unique What me, a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? Ugh, what's up with that? So I'm a misfit So I'm a flirt I broke your heart? I made ya hurt? The past is past Forgive, forget... The truth is... You ain't see nothin' yet.......! Mirror, mirror, on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world! I'm rotten to the core! Rotten to the core! I'm rotten to the core! Who could ask for more? I'm nothin' like the kid next, like the kid next door!... I'm rotten to the (core!) I'm rotten to the... Core! Ooh ooh ooh ooh... Original... Ooh ooh ooh ooh... Unusual... (Oh, yeah!) Ohh ooh ooh ooh... You could say what you want but we'll always be... Rotten to the core, rotten to the core... Rotten to the core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door!... I'm rotten to the... (core!) I'm rotten to the... I'm rotten to the core! Rotten to the core! I'm rotten to the core! Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door!... I'm rotten to the... (core!) I'm rotten to the... Core! Gallery Images Rotten-to-the-Core.png descendants-disneyscreencaps.com-705.jpg Videos Descendants - Rotten to the Core (Official Video)|Film Sofia Carson - Rotten to the Core (From "Descendants Wicked World")|''Wicked World'' Category:Disney Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Solos